Silent Footsteps
by SecretWriter2010
Summary: The wizarding world was torn apart when the Dark Lord gained power. The Marauders, Lily, and James's twin sister Charlotte felt that they could not just stand back and let Lord Voldermort win the war. This story takes place from their last year at Hogwarts up until Halloween night at Godric's Hollow. Please Read & Review!*UPDATED*


**PROLOGUE**

My heels click on the concrete as I run down the sidewalk. Covered under the darkness of night, blanketing me from the watchful eyes of any muggles who may still be awake at such a late hour. I can feel the warm trickle of blood running down the side of my face from the deep gash above my right eyebrow. The cut burns, but I ignore the pain as I listen to the loud thumps of my heart drumming in my ears. Everything around me is silent in the dead of night.

A small gust of wind tousles my curly black hair and I feel a strand catch in my bleeding cut. My arms are laden and I cannot stop to remove my hair from the deep gash. My blue eyes struggle to see in the pitch-black darkness; a darkness that I sense has been created by magic. I know where I am going regardless, having walked this path several times before in case what happened tonight ever occurred.

I have spent several sleepless nights hoping that the events of this night would never transpire.

I take a sharp left and find myself down a side street. Knowing I am almost at the meeting spot I slow my pace, trying to savor the last few moments of somewhat normalcy. Granted my life has been anything but normal.

One lonely streetlight shines dully, a beacon in the darkness, directing me to where I am suppose to go. The light casts a warm glow and I find myself almost stopping as I look down at the young child in my arms. The light illuminates his small baby face and his soft jet-black hair. His eyes are closed, the stress of what he witnessed tonight draining all of his energy. One of his small hands clasps onto the index finger that I had used to rub soothing circles on his cheeks. I had watched his mother do the same thing countless times in order to stop his tears and calm him.

Slowly adjusting him in my arms as not to wake him, I remove my finger from his grasp. With one hand now free I softly brush back his hair, biting my bottom lip in anger and resentment as I see the mark on his forehead. Gently, I run my fingertips over the mark, pulling back as I feel blood smear across my fingertips. My touch causes him to stir but not wake.

As I near the light post I see a figure standing beside it dressed in a wizard's cloak. Lifting my eyes from the sleeping child I walk the last few steps until I stop before the man.

"Dumbledore," I say in greeting as I focus on the line of houses a head of me.

"Charlotte," I hear him speak my name.

Breathing sharply through my nose, my nostrils flaring as I turn my gaze to the powerful wizard. I am met with sympathetic blue eyes, but they are not directed at me.

"It is a hardship to have such a loss at such a young age." Dumbledore states before he finally looks up at me, knowing that I had suffered a similar fate at the tender age of 5.

I look down at the child. "He is far stronger than I was."

I glance up to see Dumbledore looking at me, his long silver hair and beard slightly blowing as another gust of wind rushes past us.

"Strength is not the only thing needed for perseverance Charlotte. I have told you that many times." Dumbledore states.

"You sound like the Sorting Hat." I say, a small smile gracing my lips.

"Yes well for an inanimate object the Sorting Hat is quite wise." Dumbledore mirrors my own small smile, but it vanishes quickly. "Are you certain this is you want to do?"

I can see true concern in the old man's eyes.

"Do I truly have a choice?" I ask as I look down at the sleeping child in my arms. "In order to keep him safe this is the best option for him. You and I both know he can't stay in the wizarding world and truly be safe."

"There will come a time when he will find out about magic Charlotte."

"I know," I say as I look up at Dumbledore. "In 10 years time he will be leaving for Hogwarts and will be under your protection. Until then we will have to thrust that his aunt and uncle can care for him."

"They aren't his only family Charlotte, remember that." Dumbledore says looking at me sadly.

"I never will forget it," I say as I lean down and kiss the mark on the baby's forehead. It is oddly shaped like a lightening bolt. "Harry will just never know that."

My final words are drowned out as I hear the familiar rumbling of a motorcycle. I look up towards the night sky to see its bright headlights. I can tell that the motorcycle's usual driver does not control it. The motorcycle comes skidding to a stop in front of me. The man on it is huge, and even in my grief I can't stop a small smile from forming as I look at the Hogwart's Grounds Keeper.

"Dumbledore," Hagrid says looking at the older wizard. "Charlotte," He looks at me with raw sadness as he gazes at me with Harry in my arms.

"Hello, Hagrid," I say as I slowly approach the motorcycle.

I take a deep breath as I ready myself to hand Harry over, not knowing if I will ever see him again.

Leaning down I whisper in his small ear as he sleeps, "Aunt Char will always love you Harry."

Feeling the tears begin to build I will them to stop as I gently hand Harry over to Hagrid. Glancing over at Dumbledore I give him a small nod. He nods back, knowing that this could possibly be the last time he sees me.

I ball my hands in to tight fists at my side, my knuckles turning white, my nails digging into my skin. Knowing I shouldn't but unable to stop myself I take one last look at Harry in Hagrid's arms. I am momentarily stunned when I see that his eyes are open. I see so much of his parents in him. He has his mother's almond shaped green eyes and his black hair is already showing signs of being as unruly as his father's. I smile sadly as I think of Lily and James Potter, two lives taken by the Dark Lord on this dark night.

One of them was my best friend and the other my older brother.

Giving Harry one last look I turn around, think of where I want to go and with a pop, apparate in the dead of night.

 **AN: All characters, except for Charlotte are property of J.K. Rowling.**


End file.
